Time-Out with Two-Brains/Transcript
laughter The episode opens inside a large vault of cheese. Dr. Two-Brains stands alongside his two henchmen who are counting on their fingers Dr. Two-Brains says SOON, I, Dr. TWO-BRAINS, WILL KNOW JUST HOW MUCH CHEESE I HAVE TO THE VERY LAST MORSEL. laughter SO TELL ME, HOW MUCH WE TALKING ABOUT? ONE TON, TWO TONS? Henchman 1 says UM, ABOUT... THAT MUCH. He points to the top of the ceiling Dr. Two-Brains says OH, NEVER MIND, I'LL COUNT IT MYSELF. IT'S NOT THAT HARD, GUYS. ONE... TWO... THREE? Henchman 1 says SAY, BOSS, WHY DOES ALL THE CHEESE HAVE LITTLE NUMBERS ON IT? He points the small calendar on the cheese packages. Dr. Two-Brains says OH, THAT'S JUST THE EXPIRATION DATE. FOUR, FIVE. Henchman 1 says THE EXPIRATION DATE? Dr. Two-Brains says YEAH, JUST TELLS YOU WHEN THE CHEESE IS TOO OLD TO EAT. Henchman 1 says YOU MEAN AFTER THE EXPIRATION DATE THE CHEESE WON'T BE GOOD ANYMORE? Dr. Two-Brains says THAT'S RIGHT. STOP INTERRUPTING ME. NOW I'VE GOT TO START OVER. ONE... TWO... Henchman 1 says WAIT, ISN'T THAT DATE RIGHT THERE TOMORROW? Dr. Two-Brains grabs the cheese and exclaims TOMORROW? He looks at the expiration date and says THIS CHEESE EXPIRES TOMORROW? NO! He stuffs the cheese in his mouth NO... TOMORROW Dr. Two-Brains picks up another piece of cheese and says TOMORROW AGAIN. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. He continues to eat and check the cheese all along the wall Henchman 1 says SO, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? Dr. Two-Brains says THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I CAN DO. Henchman 1 says OOH, YOUR TOTALLY UNTESTED SUPER POWERFUL TIME STOPPING RAY? Dr. Two-Brains says MY TOTALLY UNTESTED SUPER POWERFUL TIME STOPPING RAY! He pauses and says YOU JUST SAID THAT. Dr. Two-Brains walks over to his time-stopping ray. It looks like a grandfather clock with a picture of a mouse inside of a clock He continues I CAN USE IT TO PAUSE TIME SO TOMORROW NEVER COMES. AND IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES, MY CHEESE WILL NEVER EXPIRE. laughter Henchman 1 says BUT IF YOU STOP TIME, WON'T WE STOP, TOO? Dr. Two-Brains says HELLO, PROTECTIVE SPHERE. He rolls out a clear blue sphere and says THANKS TO THIS, WE'LL BE THE ONLY ONES IN THE ENTIRE WORLD WHO WON'T BE FROZEN IN TIME! They all climb inside. Dr. Two-Brains activates the time stopping ray and closes the sphere’s door whirring/rattling The Narrator says WILL Dr. TWO-BRAINS REALLY BE ABLE TO STOP TIME? The machine blasts a giant red beam through the ceiling Dr. Two-Brains says STOP TIME? laughter LOOKS LIKE THE ANSWER IS YES! AND NOT EVEN WORD GIRL CAN STOP ME NOW. He walks out of his sphere and looks outside. People are frozen playing basketball. Images flash of different people and villains all over the world stopped in the middle of eating, playing, or talking. The scene changes to outer space. Word Girl and Huggy are destroying a group of oncoming asteroids. Word Girl says YAH, YAH, YAH! After she finishes destroying the asteroids she says AHEM! HEY, WHERE'S MY INTRODUCTION? HELLO, Mr. NARRATOR, HELLO? HMM, OH, WELL. She clears her throat and says AHEM, MEANWHILE, THE BRAVE SUPERHERO, WORD GIRL, AND HER SIDEKICK, CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE ARE PROTECTING THE CITY FROM A STORM OF GIANT SPACE ROCKS. She sees two more space rocks, kicks them, and shouts HI-YAH, HI-YAH! AND WORD GIRL SAVES THE DAY AGAIN. NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR HERO TO HEAD HOME, EAT BREAKFAST WITH THE FAMILY, DO HER CHORES, FINISH HER HOMEWORK, AND MAYBE IF THERE'S A MOMENT TO PAUSE, START READING THAT NEW BOOK SHE CHECKED OUT FROM THE LIBRARY. squealing Word Girl says THE WORD PAUSE? PAUSE MEANS TO STOP SOMETHING FOR A WHILE. The scene changes to Becky and Bob walking into the Botsford house Becky says FOR EXAMPLE, YOU CAN PAUSE A VIDEO GAME IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A SHORT BREAK, AND THEN START WHERE YOU LEFT OFF WHEN YOU'RE READY TO PLAY AGAIN. OR A WEEKEND IS A PAUSE BECAUSE IT'S A BREAK AFTER GOING TO SCHOOL FOR FIVE DAYS. SORRY I'M LATE. BOB AND I WERE OUT... They walk into the kitchen. They see Mr. Botsford flipping burgers and Mrs. Botsford spilling her coffee. Everything is frozen in place. Becky says MOM? DAD? HA HA, THAT'S REALLY FUNNY, BUT YOU CAN START MOVING NOW. REALLY, ANY TIME. squealing He points to TJ mid-jump in the living room. Becky says THERE'S DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG HERE. COME ON, BOB, WORD UP! They fly off. Images flash of people frozen in place all across the city. Word Girl says LOOK AT THIS. IT'S AS IF THE WHOLE WORLD HAS BEEN PUT ON PAUSE. BUT WHY AREN'T WE? squealing Word Girl says I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT, HUGGY. BEING IN OUTER SPACE SOMEHOW KEPT US FROM BEING STOPPED IN TIME. squealing He points to the ground. They land in the park. Word Girl bends over and says PASTRAMI? HAS WORD GIRL FOUND A MEATY CLUE? She holds up the piece of pastrami in her hand squealing Word Girl grumbles SOMEONE HAS TO DO IT. They fly off to the bank. The image shows citizens frozen under piles of meat and Butcher at the front desk Word Girl says STOP RIGHT THERE, BUTCHER. He doesn’t move. Word Girl sighs ET TU, BUTCHER? squealing Word Girl flies around the city collecting all the villains and throwing them into jail Word Girl locks the cell door and says YOU GUYS PICKED THE WRONG TIME TO COMMIT A CRIME. NOW, TO CATCH THE ONLY VILLAIN WHO COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR STOPPING TIME. IT'S GOTTA BE The image changes to the beach. Word Girl continues Dr. TWO-BRAINS. I KNOW YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR PAUSING TIME, AND I'M HERE TO STOP YOUR EVIL PLAN. Dr. Two-Brains is floating in the ocean eating cheese Dr. Two-Brains says HEY, WHY AREN'T YOU AND THAT MONKEY CRITTER PAUSED LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE? Word Girl says BECAUSE TIME NEVER PAUSES FOR JUSTICE, Dr. TWO-BRAINS. Dr. Two-Brains says LOOK, WORD GIRL, I KNOW YOU'RE A SUPERHERO AND IT'S YOUR JOB TO TRY AND DEFEAT ME AND ALL OF THAT, BUT WHY NOT TAKE A LOAD OFF FIRST? WE HAVE NOTHING BUT TIME. Word Girl says I DON'T THINK SO. Dr. Two-Brains says OH, COME ON. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE ARE NO LINES AT THE WATER SLIDE. Word Girl says CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE AND I WILL NOT PAUSE WHEN WE ARE FIGHTING CR... splashing Huggy jumps into the water Word Girl exclaims HUGGY! squealing Word Girl says YES, I KNOW I PROMISED TO TAKE YOU LAST SUMMER. BUT MY TWO-FOR-ONE COUPON EXPIRED. squealing He grabs a piece of cheese and hops onto a rubber tube Word Girl says OH, THE WORD EXPIRE MEANS TO COME TO AN END, OR TO FINISH, OR RUN OUT. FOR EXAMPLE, SINCE MY COUPON EXPIRED, THE WATER SLIDE WON'T ACCEPT IT ANYMORE. Dr. Two-Brains says AND THERE'S NOTHING SADDER THAN WHEN A GIANT BOWL FULL OF CHEESE EXPIRES. BECAUSE THEN YOU HAVE TO PAUSE TIME IN ORDER TO EAT IT ALL. Dr. Two-Brains and Huggy eat cheese Word Girl says OH, IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT? Dr. Two-Brains says MMMMAYBE... Word Girl says WHAT YOU FAIL TO UNDERSTAND, Dr. TWO-BRAINS, IS THAT A SUPERHERO HAS A DUTY TO UPHOLD JUSTICE AND SAVE THE WORLD AND STUFF LIKE THAT. EVEN WHEN SHE'S BEHIND ON HER CHORES, AND HAS A BIG SCIENCE PROJECT DUE THE NEXT DAY. SHE MIGHT LIKE TO PAUSE AND HAVE A CAREFREE DAY OF FUN AND RELAXATION, BUT A SUPERHERO IS NEVER OFF DUTY. AND I LIKE IT THAT WAY. Dr. Two-Brains and Huggy drink a smoothie Dr. Two-Brains says WELL, I GUESS THIS MEANS IT'S TIME FOR OUR BIG SHOWDOWN. BUT I'M WARNING YOU, WORD GIRL, IT WON'T BE PRETTY. Huggy jumps onto Word Girl’s shoulder Word Girl says Dr. TWO-BRAINS, I'LL TAKE YOU ON PRETTY OR UGLY. ANY WHERE, ANY HOW. Dr. Two-Brains jumps onto land and snickers OH, REALLY? He pulls out two sand pails. He throws one to Word Girl Word Girl catches it and says HMM, THIS SEEMS LESS LIKE A BIG SHOWDOWN, AND MORE LIKE AN EXCUSE TO GOOF OFF AND BILL SAND CASTLES. Dr. Two-Brains says THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, WORD GIRL. THIS COULDN'T BE MORE SERIOUS. Word Girl says UGH, FINE. She and Huggy sit down in the sand and pack sand into the pail Word Girl says NOW, IF I CAN JUST GET THIS... CAREFUL, CAREFUL, CAREFUL! OH! She turns over the pail. The sand crumbles to the ground Dr. Two-Brains says NEXT TIME, YOU MIGHT WANT TO FIRM UP THE BASE TO GIVE IT MORE SUPPORT. She sculpts a tower of cheese in the sand Word Girl says OH... THANKS! After a moment, Dr. Two-Brains says OKAY, MAYBE PAUSING TIME WASN'T MY BEST IDEA. THERE'S NO TV, NO MORE NEW ISSUES OF DAIRY VILLAINS MONTHLY. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET GOOD SERVICE; WATCH. He raises his hand and shouts WAITER, WAITER! A waiter is shown holding a tray. He doesn’t move. Dr. Two-Brains sighs and says ALL IN ALL, NOT MY BEST IDEA. ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS MACHINE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO STOP TIME FOREVER. Word Girl exclaims FOREVER? WELL, YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT EARLIER. Dr. Two-Brains says OH, DIDN'T I? WELL, I'M MENTIONING IT NOW. Word Girl says COME ON, HUGGY. WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WASTE. WELL, WE DO, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. WE HAVE TO STOP... AH, START, TIME. They fly off Dr. Two-Brains says YEAH, I KNOW YOU'RE JUST LEAVING 'COS I WON THE SAND CASTLE THING. Word Girl and Huggy fly past an airplane frozen in air Word Girl says I CAN'T BELIEVE I ABANDONED MY RESPONSIBILITIES JUST SO I COULD TAKE A PAUSE FOR MYSELF. squealing Word Girl says THANKS, HUGGY. squealing Word Girl says YOU'RE RIGHT. THERE'S A WORLD TO SAVE. They land in Dr. Two-Brains lair. Word Girl looks at the time-stopping machine and says THAT MUST BE IT. She flies over by yellow waves hit her Word Girl cries OH, NO, I CAN FEEL TIME BEGINNING TO FREEZE! squealing Word Girl says I KNOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME NARRATION, BUT I CAN'T... squealing Word Girl says FINE! She looks at the screen and announces IS THIS THE END OF WORD GIRL? WILL TIME BE PAUSED FOREVER? WILL Dr. TWO-BRAINS EVER GET TIRED OF EATING CHEESE THAT'S ABOUT TO EXPIRE? An image flashes of Dr. Two-Brains eating cheese on top of his tower sand made of cheese. squealing Word Girl exclaims THE RAY'S TOO POWERFUL. Word Girl and Huggy’s movements become slower and slower In a slow voice Word Girl says I DON'T THINK... I CAN... MAKE IT. She reaches out for the leaver. She pushes it down slowly Word Girl and Huggy fall to the floor Word Girl exclaims YES! They get up at normal speed squealing The Narrator continues ...TIIIIME? OH, WELL I GUESS HE DID IT. HEY, WHAT DID I MISS? Word Girl says I'LL FILL YOU IN LATER. Images flash of people unfreezing all over the city barking The scene changes to the beach. A volleyball player near Dr. Two-Brains unfreezes and falls on top of him. Dr. Two-Brains is trapped under the sand Word Girl and Huggy fly down to the beach Word Girl says IT'S TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC, Dr. TWO-BRAINS. YOUR GET-OUT-OF-JAIL-FREE CARD HAS EXPIRED. Dr. Two-Brains looks behind Huggy and World Girl and says HEY, WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? The Henchmen appear walking on the beach Henchman 1 is riding a scooter. He says BOSS, SINCE WE HAD ALL THAT TIME ON OUR HANDS, CHARLIE DECIDED TO FINALLY WRITE HIS NOVEL. Henchman 2 holds up a stack of papers. Henchman 1 continues AND I DISCOVERED THE JOY OF MOUNTAIN BIKING, AND LEARNED HOW TO BAKE. He holds out a tray of cupcakes Dr. Two-Brains says HMM, YOU DON'T SAY. Henchman 1 says AH-HUH! AND CHARLIE TAUGHT HIMSELF HOW TO PLAY PIANO, AND BECAME AN EXPERT IN YOGA. Henchman 2 plays a piano with his feet wrapped around his head Dr. Two-Brains mutters WOW, THAT'S REALLY... SOMETHING. Henchman 1 asks HOW ABOUT YOU TWO? WHAT ARE SOME OF THE GREAT THINGS YOU GUYS DID WHILE TIME WAS PAUSED? Word Girl mutters UM... Dr. Two-Brains mutters OH, YOU KNOW, STUFF. Word Girl says LITTLE OF THIS, LITTLE OF THAT. Dr. Two-Brains says TOO MANY THINGS TO LIST, REALLY. Word Girl says OH YEAH, THAT'S FOR SURE. Henchman 1 says OH, WELL, THAT'S PRETTY COOL. Word Girl says HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S GET YOU ALL TO JAIL. She rises in the air and carries them into the air. The scene changes to Word Girl dumping the Henchmen and Dr. Two-Brains into a jail cell Now Word Girl and Huggy are flying over the city Word Girl says AND SO ONCE AGAIN, Dr. TWO-BRAINS STOPPED TIME. BUT WORD GIRL STOPPED Dr.... The Narrator says HEY, I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE. Word Girl says OOPS, SORRY. I GUESS MY TIME AS NARRATOR HAS EXPIRED. GLAD YOU'RE BACK. The Narrator says FOR FUN AND EXCITEMENT THAT WILL NEVER EXPIRE, BE SURE TO TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT THRILLING ADVENTURE OF... DRAMATIC PAUSE... WORD GIRL! Category:Transcripts